


killjoy

by kinpika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is the only one who knows, Kuroo is actually a massive scaredy-cat, M/M, Nekoma field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou considered himself a pretty reasonable guy, considering what he had to deal with on a regular basis. He liked to think he was easy-going, and nice, y’know generally really laid back with everything going on. But, there were somethings that were just<br/><i>“No.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	killjoy

**Author's Note:**

> katie gave me a prompt on twitter and this is the result. pray for kuroo 2k14

Tetsurou Kuroo considered himself a pretty reasonable guy, considering what he had to deal with on a regular basis. He liked to think he was easy-going, and nice, y’know generally really laid back with everything going on. But, there were somethings that were just

“ _No_.”

It was maybe the twentieth time that night he’d had to repeat that word and everytime he did he received the same response. Tetsurou honestly wondered why they even bothered to badger him in the first place because if there was one thing he was not doing, it was going into a Haunted House.

Not that he was scared, of course. There was no way he was scared. He just … didn’t like how Taketora always screamed at the top of his lungs … that’s all. And the hallways were kind of cramped and he didn’t appreciate Lev breathing down his neck and that stupidly knowing look on Kenma’s face.

That’s all.

“Stop being such a killjoy.”

It was Taketora again and Tetsurou was again this close to smacking him upside the head. If it weren’t for Morisuke hovering around and telling the second year to quiet down, Kuroo was pretty sure he would have landed face first in that puddle all the way back there.

A strained smile picked up the corners of Tetsurou’s mouth and he was pretty sure all first years present took a step back. “No, I’m being strategic. You get lost in there and I’m free of you for the rest of the night.”

It can never be said that Nekoma was nothing if not persistent. Twenty minutes later and Tetsurou gripped the strap of his bag as he stared into the grotesque face of a clown. He didn’t know what was worse about the clown - the fact that it was a clown or that every time it opened its mouth a high pitched squeal erupted from some deep dark depths and oh was the ground moving or was it just him?

It wasn’t until he felt a hand grip his shoulder and let out a squeak of his own that he realised he was standing and the ground wasn’t moving and he couldn’t do this. If there was one thing Tetsurou was fully aware of, it was that he hated anything remotely scary. Someone couldn’t even clap their hands behind him without him nearly going into cardiac arrest. He wasn’t skittish, just more aware. Or at least, trying to be.

“Kenma.” Even he could tell his voice was strained but Kenma remained as impassive as ever, except for that little twinkle in his eye (the kind that had Tetsurou feel very, very afraid for himself in several different ways).

“Think of this as my own personal revenge for last time,” was all he got. Which wasn’t much honestly as Tetsurou wasn’t too sure which ‘last time’ Kenma was referring to (there were many he could’ve been referring to, to be honest). But his hand was taken in Kenma’s and Tetsurou have never been so scared for his life until that moment.

The most important thing, he reminded himself, that he wasn’t seated like the first (and last) time he’d been in one of these things. And there were exits that he burned into his memory as he read the map. So, he could potentially leave at any time and just pass it off as being bored. Or something. That sounded like a solid game plan.

But then they were at the door and Taketora was inciting some sort of war cry amongst them all and Tetsurou threaded his fingers through Kenma’s. This was it. He could feel sweat beading along his brow already and just seeing the mock paintings on the walls with eyes that followed you already had him tapping his foot impatiently. The front doors hadn’t even been shut yet and he was so ready to bolt, pride be damned.

“Apparently this is the best horror house in all of Japan!” Inuoka barked out as he rushed in deeper with the rest of them.

So, Tetsurou nodded to himself. “Well, I’m done. Have fun!” Shaking Kenma’s hand off, he turned on his heel and started to walk out. That is, until he walked straight into the doors just as they closed, successfully nicking the tip of his nose. Tears welled up in his eyes as he groaned, taking several steps back as the wall of laughter from his team hit him.

Oh god, his day just couldn’t get any worse could it?

Tetsurou swore he jinxed himself when the lights went out and holy shit was someone touching his arm? Who was breathing on his neck? He was at the front door dammit this wasn’t funny!

Blinking as lights came on along the path, illuminating the way, Tetsurou squinted until he recognised several people in front of him. Cautiously creeping forwards to follow, he only half listened to the chatter, fully intent on finding those green exit lights and getting out of the Haunted House.

Thankfully (or not), this Haunted House operated much like the only other one he had been on apart from the walking thing. There were the odd screams and things jumping out and he kept his mouth shut tight to stop himself from yelling. Sticking his hands in his pockets, all he wanted to do was leave. After the second turn, he was pretty sure there should have been a set of small lights leading off to an exit and

“Thank god,” he muttered, directing his full attention to the floor and not that thing that just nearly gave him a heart attack. What was that? A mummy? Gross.

But of course, an easily recognised hand curled around the crook of his elbow and he was jerked back from safety. A bright light was shone in his eyes and a grunt came from somewhere just below his ear and when he inhaled deeply he recognised that shampoo.

“I’m going to kill you,” Tetsurou breathed out, opening his eyes once the stars disappeared. This was too much. That look on Kenma’s face was too much. Tetsurou knew he should have said his last rites outside while he still had the chance. He was going to die. He wouldn’t even be able to kick Tsukki’s ass in the next match before then.

After a significant pause as Kenma somewhat struggled to drag him back onto the path, Tetsurou pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Kenma until he was nice and tight against him. “No, I take it back. I’m going to haunt you.”

If Kenma looked bored at the prospect of going into this House in the first place, now he just looked downright offended. Pushing Tetsurou’s face away (and inadvertently still hitting his tender nose in the process), Kenma managed to remove himself. Brushing himself off, he then took a moment to look around, before doing that upward glance thing that had Tetsurou (despite the situation) break out into a different kind of sweat altogether.

“We’re alone now, you know. Stop acting tough.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I was doing a very good job at acting tough.” Did his voice jump? Oh god he was losing control here.

“You were very convincing until you walked into the door.”

Eyebrow twitching, Tetsurou turned his head to look at the exit door. “Please, Kenma.”

“It hasn’t been just the two of us in a while, you know.”

There was that tone Tetsurou knew he picked up from someone else and that stupid looking up from under his eyelashes thing and maybe he kind of liked it better when Kenma was straightforward. Kind of. This was kind of hot too.

“A Haunted House wouldn’t have been the first place on my mind.”

“Do I want to know where the first place would have been?”

Oh, they were walking now. Kenma had that effect on him. He should probably work on that. “Probably not.”

This was nice. The talking and walking thing. Not paying attention to anything else except for the surprisingly chatty Kenma and his stupid pouty thing he had going on. Tetsurou could feel himself slowly relax when they were doing this and although his hands were still shaking, he kind of enjoyed it.

Except when he didn’t watch where he was going. And tripped. Straight into one of those actors who purposely followed you around trying to spook you. Tetsurou had to admit they did an excellent job of adapting to the situation but they shouldn’t have grabbed a 180cm+ high schooler around the middle who had an innate fear of everything scary and not expect to get kneed in the crotch.

Needless to say it was a one-way ticket out of the Haunted House and Tetsurou almost feel over from fresh air and sunlight and nothing trying to kill him. Except when Kenma ran a very cold hand under his shirt and he nearly tripped and fell into that stupid clown he saw earlier.

“I’m going to kill you,” he groaned from where he had fallen in a heap on the ground, and Kenma just crouched down beside him, poking him in the cheek.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Just watch me.”

Tetsurou later found out he’d only lasted potentially seven minutes in the Haunted House - give or take a few seconds after knocking out one of the actors. In his defence, they got him first, but Kenma just gave him a particularly worrying look and Tetsurou brushed off anymore jabs from the team.

Settling beside Kenma, as they were waiting on Yuuki and Lev to be rescued from somewhere deep inside (“I said my plan was to ditch once they got lost,” he had laughed), Tetsurou had half a mind to try that weird look that Kenma gave him during the walk. He didn’t, but he nudged Kenma enough times to get him off his phone. Then may have tried something vaguely like what he remembered until Kenma gave him this absolute deadpan look that drew laughter from somewhere out of him.

Between it all, he said a simple “Thanks.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and returned to his game, frowning only when Tetsurou nudged him again to stop him. “For?”

When it was Tetsurou who didn’t reply this time, Kenma sighed and looked up, really not looking forward to something cheesy and grossly affectionate. But Tetsurou did that weird smile of his whilst still looking positively traumatised by the entire experience so Kenma just shook his head.

Whatever they were going to say (or not say) was gladly interrupted by the appearance of the missing first years: Lev who looked like he’d seen something he shouldn’t have and Yuuki … well Tetsurou hoped that wasn’t what he thought it was on his pants. Standing, Tetsurou brushed himself off, patted Kenma’s head enough times to get swatted away, and laughed.

“No more Haunted Houses!” he called over his shoulder as he made his way to the first years who looked far worse off than he felt.

He missed Kenma’s little smirk and “so you say”, but definitely felt that shudder of fear go through him. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!!


End file.
